


The Proposal

by OfficialHermitsUnited



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word drabble, 100 words, Drabble, F/M, sevmione - Freeform, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialHermitsUnited/pseuds/OfficialHermitsUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first 100 word drabble, also on FF.net. The confinement of 100 words is a challenge to me, as I enjoy long tales myself, but I believe you'll like it. HG/SS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Severus stared at her.

_What?_

"Professor!" she demanded insistently, bringing him out of his stunned silence.

He raised an eyebrow at her, making her tilt her chin in defiance.  _Gryffindor through and through._

"Miss Granger, do you realize the repercussions of what you're asking?"

"Why yes, I believe I do, sir. The question remains though, do you accept?"

He thought of the pros and cons for a moment, all the while openly appraising Granger's fine feminine features.

She had the grace to blush under his intense gaze.

"I accept."

She gasped as his lips claimed hers fiercely, sealing their fates.


End file.
